Jégkönnyek
by AmJane
Summary: Pár perces olvasmány Ginny szemszögéből, aki halott szerelmét siratja...


Sötét van. Az eső egyenletesen dobol az ablakon, s szél süvít be a falak közti réseken. Fázom, és te nem vagy itt, hogy átölelj, és tested melegével éltesd fagyos szívemet. Nem lophatok csókot tőled, nem nézhetek a szemedbe. Már nincs olyan, hogy mi. Csak én vagyok, és a magányom.

Fekszem az ágyon, egyedül. Magamra húzom a takarót, de didergek. Jéghideg a lelkem, csak a fájdalom járja át, nincs több érzés… Nincsenek álmok sem, csak némaság, és könnyek.

Ugye visszajössz még? Ugye örökké vigyázol majd rám? Hol vagy most?

Azt mondtad, az emlékek teszik széppé a jelent. Nem, ez nem igaz, miért hazudtál? Te tetted varázslatossá az életem, a múltam te vagy, és fájdalmas visszagondolnom azokra a csodálatos percekre… miért nem halványulnak a képek? Miért látom még mindig magam előtt az arcod? Felejteni akarok!

Nem kellett volna megtenned. Én már elfogadtam, hogy ezentúl rejtőzködve, menekülve kell élnünk. Akkor legalább együtt halhattunk volna meg, egymás karjaiban. Miért álltál ki ellene?

Megbirkóztunk volna a sötétség uralmával, hiszen a szeretetünk ragyogta be az égboltot. Semmi sem tökéletes, mondtam neked, de te sosem tudtál belenyugodni a vereségbe.

_Az égen ezernyi villám cikázott át. Óriások harcoltak körülöttünk, megannyi gigantikus lény és hatalmas varázsló, akik mellett a mi erőnk eltörpül. Nem láttalak sehol, az átkok villanása nem adott elég időt, hogy megnézhessem, körülöttem harcolsz-e. _

_Valaki sikított. Én voltam az. Vonaglottam, mint egy leláncolt angyal, aki nem tud szabadulni, az átok börtönbe zárt. A kín elviselhetetlen volt, de érted túléltem. _

_Aztán vége lett. Egy barna hajkorona söpört végig arcomon._

– _Ginny jól vagy? – kérdezte Mio, akinek hála Bellatrix pár percig harcképtelen lett, s az átok hatása elmúlt. Még remegtem, de már nem a fájdalomtól: féltem. Féltem a halált, hiába néztem szembe vele megannyiszor az évek során._

_Hermione talpra rángatott, és biztató szavakat kiáltott utánam, majd belevetette magát a harc hevébe. _

_Ráébredtem, hogy ha csak állok egyhelyben, egy zöld fénycsóva engem is eltalálhat, hát átkokat kezdtem szórni a csuklyás alakokra. Utat törtem magamnak, testeken tapostam, de nem tudtam megnézni, kién, csak kerestelek. _

_De sajnos nem téged találtalak, Bellatrix ugrott elém, és gügyögött. A semmiből mellettem termett két legjobb barátnőm is: Hermione és Luna. A nő semminek tartott minket, de tévedett. Eszembe jutott valaki, aki ártatlanul halt meg, valaki, aki egyszer eltűnt egy függöny mögött, és ezernyi szív mélyén talált új otthonra, s már nem térhet vissza, pedig szükség lenne rá. Mindhárman emlékeztünk, mindhárman tudtuk, hogy az ég megbocsájtja, ha kimondjuk. És kimondtuk. A két szó maguktól hagyta el ajkunkat, és három zöld fénycsóva szelte át a levegőt. Most az ő arcára fagyott a mosoly, s élettelen testként terült el a földön. Valakire ráesett, és az a valaki erőtlenül felnyögött, de csak távoli zajként hallottam. Öltem. Elvettem egy ember életét, én! Vagyis, hárman, de a lényegen semmi sem tud változtatni, ez egy kitörölhetetlen fekete folt marad a lelkemen. Mindenesetre rám fért néhány piros pont, és nem vérfoltokra gondoltam, szóval gyorsan odébb álltam, új ellenfél után kutatva. Tudd, hogy mindent érted tettem, és te mégis elárultál! Megpróbáltatok szembeszállni Voldemorttal, ti, hárman, akik együtt a legerősebbek voltatok. Csupán egy átkot tudott küldeni, mielőtt megöltétek, és téged választott, hiszen te voltál már évek óta a legnagyobb szálka a szemében. Emberek százait fordítottad ellene, hős voltál!_

Most mindenki boldog. Nevetnek, ujjonganak, mulatnak az utcákon, éjt nappallá téve. Nem fájnak nekik a veszteségek? Nem hiányzik nekik Fleur, Krum és Alicia? Senki sem gondol rád? Ennyire nagy a boldogságuk? Csak a mi családunk könnyezik? Elfelejtik, hogy a háború áldozatokat követel, a gonosz magával rántja a rosszat is a mélybe? De tudom, te nem a Pokolra jutottál, te csakis a Mennyek országában létezhetsz, hogy felülről figyelj, és vigyázz ránk. Hogy ott várj minket a küszöbön, ha egy bánatos, hányatott élet után oda kerülünk. Ha oda kerülünk.

Kopogtatnak az ajtón, de nincs erőm felkelni, úgysem te állsz a túloldalon, ó nem, tőled nem csak egy kilincs választ el! Bár a kulcs a kezemben van ahhoz a kapuhoz is…

Az ajtó magától kinyílik, pontosabban valaki lenyomja a kilincset, és kitárja, majd belép rajta. A könnyeim mögül alig fogom fel, ki az. Fekete haj… zöld szemek a szemüveg mögött, szinte világítanak a gyertyák fényeinél… de nincs sebhely, eltűnt, Voldemorttal együtt. Egy emlékkel kevesebb, de mégis oly sok maradt ránk!

– Harry? – kérdezem félénken, miközben közelebb lép hozzám. Lábaim maguktól mozdulnak, és azon kapom magam, hogy felpattanok, és zokogva a nyakába vetem magam. A vállába fúrom a fejem, miközben ő nyugtatóan simogatja a tarkómat és a lapockáimat. Egyszer talán ott lesznek a szárnyaim.

– Gin, nyugalom, itt vagyok!

– De ő nincs itt – suttogom a vállának, és megszokásból beszívom a dzsekije illatát. Idegen, nem a tied. Kinyitom szemem, és nem tévedek, ezen nincsenek szőke hajszálak rátapadva, mert nem te vagy az. Mindenkiben téged kereslek, de ó, rád találhatok valaha ezen a világon, Draco Malfoy?


End file.
